


Day 18: Lazy morning sex. YamaTsuki.

by xnravel



Series: TOXIC. 30 days otp challenge NSFW. [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, NSFW
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnravel/pseuds/xnravel





	Day 18: Lazy morning sex. YamaTsuki.

Yamaguchi comenzó a recuperar la consciencia de forma lenta, ¿dónde estaba? La cama no era la suya y el ambiente de la habitación tampoco, aún menos la temperatura de ella, más alta de lo que estaba acostumbrado.  
Al sentir el sonido amortiguado de la música contra audífonos al lado suyo, lo recordó; la noche pasada se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Tsukishima Kei, o como él le llamaba por cariño y costumbre, Tsukki. Era algo común que hacían, de vez en cuando se iban a quedar a dormir a la casa del otro. Aunque Tadashi era el que se quedaba más en la casa de Kei que viceversa.  
El chico alto y rubio, rompecorazones de muchas chicas en la preparatoria Karasuno, tarareaba una canción a su lado, en voz baja y moviendo sus dedos en la espalda del chico pecoso, seguramente uniendo sus pecas encontradas ahí con lineas imaginarias dibujadas por las yemas de sus largos y pálidos dedos.  
Yamaguchi se quedó inmovil, con su pecho desnudo contra el colchón con olor a Tsukki, y sus manos escondidas bajo las almohadas que sujetaban su cabeza de forma cómoda, observando el futón en el piso, pensando en que falsamente le había dicho a la mamá de Tsukishima que dormiría ahí.  
En realidad era un señuelo, porque siempre que se quedaba en la casa de Tsukki, dormía con él. En su cama.  
En eso sintió el movimiento a su lado seguido de un pequeño golpe contra la comoda y Tsukishima ahora se encontraba abrazándolo por la cintura, dejando un beso en su hombro derecho.  
Tadashi no aguantó más y se encogió de hombros avergonzado, ¿cómo es que Tsukki podía llegar a ser así de afectivo a veces?  
Éste, quedándose tieso como un muerto, vio asustado como Yamaguchi se daba vuelta hacia él, con una sonrisa en su adormilada cara.  
-Buenos días, Tsukki.  
-Bu...buenos días -respondió desviando la mirada hacia un punto muerto, con el rostro sonrojado completamente y sus cejas juntas.  
¡Era demasiado adorable!  
Yamaguchi soltó una pequeña risa, cubriéndose la boca con un puño.  
Tsukishima odiaba ese gesto suyo. No porque sonreía, porque eso le gustaba incluso si nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, sino porque era demasiado inseguro como para mostrar su sonrisa.  
-¿Qué? -preguntó intentando lucir enfadado.  
-Lo siento, Tsukki -dijo aclarándose la garganta para seguir hablando con voz suave-. Es sólo que eres demasiado tierno.  
Fue el colmo para el rubio. Se dio vuelta con la intención de volver a dormir.  
-No hables mierda.  
-Incluso me diste un beso cuando creíste que estaba dormido -apegó su cuerpo al suyo, abrazándolo con ganas y dejando su barbilla en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro-. Debes estar de buen humor hoy -Kei no respondió nada, sólo escondió aún más su cara en las almohadas sintiendo una gran vergüenza. Nunca más le mostraría ese lado suyo, consciente o no-. ¿Qué tal si se vuelve aún mejor?  
Su tono había cambiado y la sombra de una sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios. Tsukki sabía lo que significaba, y confirmó sus sospechas cuando sintió la mano de Yamaguchi acariciando su sensible piel con una lentitud desesperante, camino hacia su bóxer apegado en su cuerpo y burló la tira, tocando el vello público un poco más oscuro que su cabello. Hasta que logró su objetivo al envolver sus dedos en el pene de Tsukki, bajando el prepusio y subiéndolo. Lo estaba masturbando incluso cuando era tan temprano.  
-Yama..guchi -soltó, revolviéndose un poco, lo que sólo logró que la erección de su compañero rozara su trasero. El pelinegro estaba completamente caliente.  
-¿Sí, Tsukki? -respondió de lo más normal, murmurando en su oreja.  
-Están mis papás en...en la casa -no podía ser, sus caderas se estaban moviendo contra las suyas, buscando de forma desesperada el contacto físico tan deseado.  
-No lo están. A esta hora se encuentran trabajando -pequeños jadeos salían de su boca y chocaban contra la piel tierna de Tsukki-. Así que puedes gemir todo lo que quieras.  
Manteniendo sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, sentía como Yamaguchi bajaba su ropa interior.  
-No tengo ganas -se resignó.   
-Tsukki, ¿estás seguro? ¿Quieres que pare de tocarte y te deje de esta forma?  
Bueno, no. Ya estaba caliente y mojado, pero después tendría que limpiar las sábanas y lavar la ropa interior de los dos.  
Aunque lo último debería hacerlo de todas formas.  
Yamaguchi interpretó en silencio como un 《sí》. Siempre era lo mismo con su pareja, colocaba excusa tras excusa pero su cuerpo deseaba lo contrario.  
Bajó su bóxer de forma difícil, para después pasar por encima de Tsukishima sin moverse de su posición y buscar un condón y lubricante. Los objetos se encontraban esparcidos por la comoda, evidencia de lo que habían hecho la noche pasada.  
Abriendo uno y dejando la basura tirada en el mueble, se sentó para colocar el condón encima de su pene, llegando hasta la base sin dificultad alguna.  
Volvió a acostarse y los tapó a los dos, consciente de la debilidad de Tsukishima frente al frío mañanero de Octubre, incluso con la calefacción de la casa prendida.  
Metió su mano entre las nalgas de Tsukishima, tan pálidas como el resto de su piel. Igual de sensibles. Llevó a cabo la rutina que siempre hacían antes de tener sexo, donde Yamaguchi preparaba su entrada o viceversa, era molesto pero necesario.  
Al estar cerciorado de que todo estaba bien, tomó el pene en su mano y lo fue metiendo dentro de Tsukishima, quien intentaba relajarse para poder recibir bien al chico activo.  
Cuánto odiaba ser el que recibía, siempre decía que algún día llevaría el control, mas nunca lo cumplía.  
Pasó ambos brazos por el pecho de Kei, abrazándolo al estar unidos por fin.  
Aunque todavía no se acostumbraba a tener algo dentro de su trasero, no lo odiaba.  
Después de todo, ¿cómo iba a odiar el placer que le provocaba la acción?  
Yamaguchi, aún con sueño pero completamente caliente, se movía de forma lenta y perezosa, por lo que avergonzado y con dificultad, Tsukishima fue el que comenzó a arquear su espalda y a mover sus caderas para ahorrarle el trabajo al otro.  
El de pecas sonrió al notar la dedicación de su compañero, sincronizándose con él y de repente la habitación estaba ahogada en gemidos fuertes, besos por encima del hombro y los sonidos morbosos se la penetración.  
A pesar de que Tsukishima no se viera como uno a simple vista, en realidad cuando tenía la confianza que se necesitaba, no paraba de gemir al tener relaciones sexuales. Era del tipo ruidoso pero vergonzoso, por lo que sus sonidos eran ilimitados pero delicados.  
Y siempre gemía fuertemente cuando se corría, cerrando sus ojos y succionando a Yamaguchi.  
Su pecho se contraía mientras se daba vuelta para mirar hacia el techo y así poder limpiarse con su ropa interior, la cual terminó en el piso.  
Por otra parte, Yamaguchi se había sacado el condón, haciéndole un nudo y tirándolo al suelo, junto al que había quedado de la noche pasada.  
Volviendo a abrazar a Tsukki, los dos cayeron dormidos rápidamente.


End file.
